


Tomoe and the Ninja Fly

by consulting_trauma_butt



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Trauma Team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_trauma_butt/pseuds/consulting_trauma_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic that I uploaded to my deviantart account, dinorawrz013. Sadly, that account is inactive now, but I thought I'd share this on here since this is where I'll be posting from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomoe and the Ninja Fly

It was about 6 o'clock in the morning in Portland, Maine. All was quiet at Resurgam First Care, as everyone was still asleep, except for Tomoe Tachibana, a Japanese endoscopic surgeon, who was performing her daily meditation routine.  
  
Tomoe was seated on the floor with her eyes closed; she breathed deeply and concentrated on her thoughts. But suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Tomoe opened her eyes to see what the noise was. There was a huge fly buzzing around her head.  
  
 _"Hanzou, Bring me my flyswatter, please."_  
  
Hanzou appeared in a split second.  
  
 _"Here you are Milady."_  
  
Tomoe took the golden flyswatter from Hanzou.  
  
 _"Thank you, Hanzou."_ she thanked her loyal servant.  
  
 _"You are quite welcome, Milady."_  
  
And in another split second, Hanzou had disappeared.  
  
Tomoe looked around for a while; she could no longer see the fly, but she could still hear it.  
  
 _"Alright, show yourself if you value your honor."_  
  
Then as if on cue, the fly appeared and landed on the table before her. Tomoe swatted at it using her ninja skills. She missed.  
  
 _"What? How did I miss?"_ Tomoe gasped  
  
The fly flew in circles around Tomoe, as if to mock her. Then it landed on the wall and Tomoe swatted at it again. Another miss.  
  
 _"Impossible."_  
  
It began flying around her again. Tomoe began swatting at it as it flew. She continued to swat at it for at least 2 hours, with no success.   
  
_"Ugh!"_ Tomoe yelled.  
  
Then someone knocked on her door.  
  
 _"Tomoe? Are you alright? I heard yelling."_  
  
It was Gabriel Cunningham, the head diagnostician.  
  
Tomoe didn't answer. So Gabe opened the door to find Tomoe still swatting the air.  
  
 _"What are you doing?"_ he asked.  
  
 _"The path of honor demands that I defeat this vile creature!"_   Tomoe said between swats.  
  
Then the fly landed on the wall.  
  
 _"Here, let me try."_ Gabe said.  
  
Tomoe handed him the flyswatter and with one swing, it was dead.  
  
 _"Wha-? How did you do that?"_  
  
 _"Hahaha. Practice, kid. Lots and lots of practice."_  
  
He set the flyswatter on the table and left, leaving Tomoe dumbfounded.


End file.
